Demacia vs Noxus
by The Divine CapriSun
Summary: English class "short story"; I don't think he knows anything about League of Legends.  Although the title says Demacia v  Noxus, it's pretty much only Jarvan vs. Swain  and a bit of Xin Zhao.  Not a good writer, so critique is fine, unless it's just hate.


"DEMACIA!"

Screaming the name of his city-state at the top of his lungs, the youthful man leapt upon his target. Vigor imbued within his body, the Prince ferociously crashed his lance into its victim with such force that it created a behemothic pit at the point of landing. However, he was left no time to ponder on his next action, as a sudden flock of black death mightily grabbed onto his limbs.

"Who dares defy my will?" Jarvan IV's grand voice asked with hostility, struggling to free himself from the talons of the unknown.

"Are my crows bothering you, my dear prince?" a voice wild with arrogance mocked as it descended into the pit.

"Swain!" Jarvan replied, witnessing his arch-nemisis and the tactician of Noxus. Tearing his appendages free from the crows' grasps, he yelled out a cry of fury and the crows began to disband, flowing back to their master. Jarvan hastily acquired his lance, and brought it forth into his enemy's torso, piercing their armor. Swain screeched, and once again sent his crows flying towards Jarvan. The crows pecked at Jarvan with extraodinary strength, reaching through his mysterious armor.

While Swain was laughing at Jarvan's attempts to attack the crows, a man appeared out of nowhere, intrepidly charging into the chuckling general. Surprised, Swain fell backwards into the field, dropping his cane. However, this was not the end of the assault. Armed with a trident, the ally of the prince of Demacia brutally stabbed Swain twice, and proceeded to swing upwards, flipping him over on the third strike. While in the air, the man unleashed a raging crescent sweep, slicing a small portion of Swain's armor into pieces. With that rampage, the crows descended from Jarvan and glided on to Swain.

With a voice showing no apathy, the man questioned the prince's well being. Affirming that he was fine, and with the suggestion that he should help out the rest of the army, the man climbed up the terrain. Picking himself and his cane up, Swain muttered with great malice, "That darn Xin Zhao... how dare he interfere with our duel!" However, after that, he also shouted to Jarvan:

"How funny, I seem to recall him serving in our gladiator battles three decades ago. If I remember correctly, he was the one to have slain over 850 men before... some people invaded the arena and he went missing. I was just barely an adult at the time, waiting for his death. I wonder who were the invaders?"

"Heh, who knows... Ready for a second round?" Jarvan asked. Jarvan immediately swung his lance downwards, but this blow was parried by his opponent's cane. Swain called out for a raven, and one appeared from his sleeves. The bird opened its beak, and from it, cast upon Jarvan a laser beam. Jarvan cried out in pain as it pierced through his divine armor, and quickly extended his lance forward and through the raven, shredding it into a pile of feathers. Maneuvering leftwards, Jarvan dodged an attack from Swain's cane, and slashed open the tactician's stomach. A stream of blood and gore protruded and Swain cried out in pain. No emotion except rage formed within the man, and soon he screamed with all his might. With fury of massive proportions, Swain morphed into a voluminous bird of demonic origins. Engendering dozens of ravens from his body, they flew upwards into the pit and chewed on the bodies of all soldiers, friend or foe.

"Hahaha, are you seriously going to face me, Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth? Give up this moment, and just let me feast upon you and all of your followers as everyone rests upon the floor!" the glutton screeched.

"We shall rest when we are dead!" Jarvan roared back.

Swinging a claw towards Jarvan, it smashed into his armor, and Jarvan's protection was wrecked. Forcing Jarvan into his monstrous hands, Swain spoke to Jarvan:

"Your execution comes now, Jarvan! Any last words? Or perhaps a tip to anyone who will come face to face with me any time MY lifetime?"

"Tips...?" Jarvan replied. Freeing himself from the grasp, Jarvan yelled to Swain:

"Here's a tip... AND A SPEAR BEHIND IT!"

Not giving Swain any time to react, he created a vicious blow through his adversary's thigh. As the demon howled out in torment, Jarvan unleashed his ultimate technique that he also used on the soldier to create the arena for this fight. Heroically bolting up quicker than lightning strikes, Jarvan flew up into the air. Soldiers from Demacia and Noxus recognized the crushed armor created from beasts and fiends from areas not found within their realm as it illuminated across the entire war ground. Jarvan and his lance clashed downwards with Swain, tearing out the monster's spine. The ground around them was devastated even more than it was, turning into something that just came through a cataclysm. With this crash, Jarvan IV shouted with magnificent ardor:

"DEMACIA!"

Notes: Yes, I am not a good writer.

Yes, the League Judgment one is 1000x better.

Yes, there are some things that are wrong (quotes not belonging to some champions.)

And then as for how I got over 850 men slayed by Xin Zhao, it's because they didn't say anything about the amount of people he slayed: Just that it increased each time he killed, and then he was rescued at 300 fighters. So I used : 5 + 10 + 15 + 20 + 30 + 50 + 80 + 100 + 130 + 180 + 250 (And then the next one would be adding 300) which equals 870 people, which is above 850 people.

As said before, this was for an English class short story, and I created the prompt of "Write about a scene between two characters." This scene was a battle between Jarvan IV and Swain. However, it could not be this long (Unless I were to format it differently), so I chose to, instead of deleting everything and letting time go to waste, just post it here so I could at least receive some feedback. Thanks for reading; I do not own League of Legends or any of its characters.


End file.
